


Подарок

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday Presents, Disguise, Dress Up, Female Friendship, Gen, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Соё решает купить Кагуре подарок и просит помощи Нобумэ.





	Подарок

Нобумэ никогда не увлекалась шоппингом. Разве что если увлечением назвать посещение пончиковых и иногда булочных, чтобы проверить, нет ли и в булочных пончиков. Да ещё редкие походы к кузнецу за новой катаной, но это уже даже отдалённо не похоже на хобби. Так что просьба Соё о совместной прогулке по магазинам для Нобумэ была не только неожиданна, но ещё и неприятна – толкотня, суета, бесцельное времяпровождение... Но Соё уверяла, что совсем не бесцельное.  
– Я хочу купить подарок Кагуре-чан! – сказала она. – До её дня рождения, правда, ещё долго, но я хочу быть готова заранее.  
– Когда у неё день рождения? – спросила Нобумэ.  
– В ноябре!  
– Сейчас июнь.  
– Значит, у нас точно будет достаточно времени выбрать подарок! – улыбнулась Соё.  
Нобумэ тихонько вздохнула. Появление принцессы в магазине обязательно привлечёт внимание, в толпе могут быть опасные революционные элементы или чуть менее опасные, но всё равно нежелательные карманники, а вдруг появятся и репортёры? В такой ситуации для защиты Соё нужен был бы целый взвод элитных Мимаваригуми, одной Нобумэ может не хватить.  
– Принцесса, я не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. Там может быть опасно.  
– Нобумэ-сан, не беспокойтесь, я всё продумала! Мы пойдём в магазин инкогнито и никто даже не догадается, что я это я!  
– Инкогнито? – переспросила Нобумэ.  
– Да, под прикрытием, совсем как в фильме "Полицейский против чужого"! – на вопросительный взгляд Нобумэ Соё пояснила: – Это римейк "Чужого против якудзы".  
Нобумэ призадумалась, позволительно ли принцессе смотреть подобные фильмы, но решила, что, возможно, Соё нужно узнать больше об окружающем мире. И поход по магазинам в этом тоже поможет.  
– Хорошо, так и сделаем – кивнула Нобумэ.  
Соё от радости захлопала в ладоши, Нобумэ забеспокоилась, что сейчас её будут обнимать, но обошлось – Соё вызвала прислугу и уже через минуту в комнату то кланяясь, то приседая от благоговения прошли две придворные портнихи. Указания Соё они выслушивали, поджав губы, судя по всему, делать принцессу похожей на простолюдинку шло против всех их профессиональных убеждений. Но перечить приказу принцессы нельзя, и они увели Соё в гардеробную. Нобумэ с трудом подавила улыбку, слушая то и дело доносившиеся оттуда возгласы: "Ваше высочество, ну хоть одну золотую шпилечку! Ваше высочество, неужели совсем без шёлковых лент?!"  
Наконец Соё вышла из гардеробной, и даже Нобумэ вынуждена была признать, что результат получился удачным – в просто одетой девочке с волосами, уложенными в толстый бублик, лишь самые проницательные узнали бы Соё.  
– Принцесса, вы готовы? – спросила Нобумэ.  
– Я да, – Соё задумчиво окинула Нобумэ взглядом. – Но вам нужно во что-то переодеться, Нобумэ-сан. Ваша униформа слишком приметная.  
Переодеться? Из одежды у Нобумэ была ещё запасная униформа 1, запасная униформа 2, запасная униформа для экстренных случаев и розовая пижамка. Наверное, Соё по озадаченному виду Нобумэ всё поняла, потому что попросила портних принести для Нобумэ какую-нибудь подходящую одежду, и через пару минут они вернулись с ворохом разноцветных тряпок, из которых удалось соорудить для Нобумэ приличный наряд.  
– Нобумэ-сан, вам так идёт! – восхитилась Соё. – Вот если бы ещё причёску сделать...  
– Принцесса, у нас нет времени, магазины закроются, – твёрдо сказала Нобумэ. Соё не настаивала, но, похоже, отложила эту идею на будущее. Но это для Нобумэ пока было не важно, а вот как бы ненавязчивее повесить на пояс катану...  
– Может, не надо? – спросила Соё. Нобумэ только выразительно на неё посмотрела в ответ. Как может быть телохранитель без оружия? Соё сдалась и кивнула. Наконец катану удалось кое-как спрятать в складках кимоно.  
– Отлично, почти не торчит! – весело сказала Соё, и они отправились в магазин, а точнее – в самый большой супермаркет О-Эдо.  
До него получилось добраться без помех. Однако на месте Нобумэ опять засомневалась, хорошая ли это была идея – в толпе слишком легко потеряться. Но Соё схватила её за руку и они смело устремились в самый водоворот коммерции. Нобумэ даже немного удивилась, насколько принцесса казалась там в своём элементе – она с интересом крутила головой, рассматривая витрины и рекламы, показывала Нобумэ на то, что привлекло её внимание, и вообще вела себя как обычная девочка. Нобумэ отметила про себя, что маскировка Соё отлично удалась.  
– Нобумэ-сан, как думаете, что лучше подарить Кагуре-чан? – спросила Соё. Нобумэ призадумалась. Про Кагуру она знала только то, что Кагура любит поесть и любит избивать того наглого пацана из Шинсенгуми. И то, и другое казались Нобумэ очень похвальными качествами, но в выборе подарка они совершенно не помогали.  
– Ведро жареных куриных ножек? – предложила наконец Нобумэ, кивком указав на рекламу, обещавшую "неимоверно хрустящую курочку от полковника Сандерса".  
– Нет, это недостаточно празднично. Может лучше какое-нибудь украшение, например, браслет, – размышляла Соё.  
– Скорее, кастет, – предложила Нобумэ, вспомнив второй факт, которые она знала о Кагуре.  
– Нобумэ-сан, она же девочка! – возмутилась Соё. – Наверное, просто нужно обойти все магазины, и тогда что-нибудь найдётся!  
– Все? – с сомнением повторила Нобумэ. Они в супермаркете пробыли всего несколько минут, а Нобумэ уже устала.  
– Все! – с энтузиазмом подтвердила Соё. Выбора не было, Нобумэ только надеялась, что где-то найдутся и пончики.  
Первый и второй час Нобумэ выдержала. Они заходили в обувные магазины. Размер Кагуры Соё не знала, так что ей подарок купить не смогла, зато себе приобрела несколько пар смешных тапочек. Они заходили в ювелирные. Нобумэ удалось убедить Соё, что золото и прочие дорогие украшения совсем не в стиле Кагуры – хотя на самом деле Нобумэ это говорила только потому, что у Соё денег не было, и за покупки пришлось платить ей. Они заходили в магазины одежды. В одном из них Нобумэ уже не удалось переубедить Соё, и пришлось купить парные майки с изображением весёлых зайцев – одну для Кагуры, другую для самой Соё. Но в другом магазине Нобумэ удалось найти подходящие аргументы против парных вечерних платьев.  
Третий час пошёл не так гладко. Соё обнаружила магазин сумочек и принялась восторженно искать сумочки под цвет купленным майкам. Нобумэ это уже настолько утомило, что она в душе желала появления какого-нибудь криминального элемента, на котором можно бы выплеснуть своё недовольство.  
– Ничего подходящего, – наконец со вздохом сказала Соё. – Может быть, немного передохнём?  
Они вышли из магазина, нашли скамеечку и сели наблюдать, как огромная белая утка раздавала детям воздушные шарики с надписью "JOY!"  
– Милая, правда? – спросила Соё. Нобумэ утка милой не показалось. К утке присоединился клоун с афро и очевидно фальшивыми усами, и вместе они стали смотреться ещё менее мило.  
– Ну-ка, юные патриоты, что значит "JOY!"? – спросил клоун у столпившихся вокруг утки детей. – Кто ответит правильно, получит вот эти купоны!  
Дети не хотели купонов, дети хотели воздушных шаров, и Нобумэ с Соё наблюдали, как клоун тщетно пытается добиться от них хоть какого-то ответа.  
– Нобумэ-сан, я тут подумала, мне кажется, Кагура-чан не хотела бы дорогих подарков, – сказала Соё. – Ведь главное, чтобы подарок был от души. Так что в день её рождения я позову её ко мне в гости, мы будем целый день есть сладости и играть, а потом она останется у меня на ночь и вечером мы сможем рассказывать страшные истории!  
– Но разве вы и так не делаете это постоянно? – спросила Нобумэ.  
– Но этот раз особенный, ведь Нобумэ-сан тоже будет с нами! – хитро улыбнулась Соё.  
Нобумэ хотела было отказаться, ведь это не входило в её трудовые обязанности. Но с другой стороны, она знала так много страшных историй...  
– Хорошо, но тогда нам понадобятся пончики, – сказала она.  
– Будет много пончиков, – радостно закивала Соё.  
По дороге домой Нобумэ уже считала, сколько дней остаётся до ноября.


End file.
